


Misplaced Paints

by Firehedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chosen, Destiny, Going Home, Grief, Harry Potter - Freeform, Identity Issues, M/M, Palette roller - Freeform, Symbols, That Fell ink better run, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: On a horrible day, an Ink from another multiverse stole Palette and threw him into the void.In another Dimension not multiverse, a human couple find an abandoned human newborn.Harry woke up from Death, chose to live. Choosing his own Destiny.Destiny offers this lost soul to go home.
Relationships: Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue: A Child Lost

It was a broken sight.

The Guardian of positivity crying.

Crying over an empty crib, grief surrounding him like a veil.

Ink stood by the door, his face pained.

This.. was his fault, he may live off false emotions but he wanted no one to have grief like this.

“Palette...” Dream cried, clutching a stuffed bunny to his chest.

Ink turned around, his chest aching even though it held no soul.

“Why...” Dream begged, who he begged even Ink didn’t know.

Once Dream recovered enough, he’d track down that funking Fell himself and turn him into dust.

How the Fell Ink had made it to his multiverse he didn’t know, but he would make sure it would never happen again.

Throw his child into the void would he...

Then he froze.

It shouldn’t be possible to remember anyone lost to the void completely.

Then...

“There is a chance Palette is still alive,” Ink said in realization.


	2. Chapter One: Tired Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to post this next week, but then Misty gave me wolf eyes. Darn it Misty

Once upon a time, a being woke from death...

It was a true death.

After all, Death curses did rip one's soul from one's body.

They made the choice to live, to deny fate their end.

Destiny smiled.

OoOoO

"No, I'm mostly resting." Harry told Mrs Weasley with a tired grin, leaning down so she could see him, via the fire call.

"Now my dear, you just rest. You've barely taken a break since the battle, helping to rebuild Hogwarts and the Ministry." The greying witch told him.

"I will Molly, thank you." Harry said, a bit shyly.

"Now, off to bed with you Mr Potter." Molly scolded him.

"G'Night." Harry said, with a yawn.

"Sleep tight dear." Molly replied, and the connection faded.

Harry looked blandly at the fireplace, wishing that he'd told Mrs Weasley how ill he'd felt lately.

He crawled into his bed, dreaming of beautiful colors swirling like paint.

OoOoO

Once upon a time...

Like a fairytale, a child fell from the sky.

It's cry filled the air.

Startled, a young married couple ran through the forest, to find a newborn baby.

The couple, unable to have children, felt blessed by the clearly magical child gifted to them.

But in another place, another set of parents grieved for what was lost.

OoOoO

Destiny was in a bit of a pickle.

She had been given the task of watching this dimension's end eons ago, it wasn't a lot of work, it was just one world, with no alternates linked to it.

Then, one day, she felt something enter the dimension, which was locked, to keep things out from the ending dimension.

The Void... how had a being survived the Void?

Curious, she looked into it, to see a young Soul, she carefully guided it to safety on the world that she watched.

It was adorable to watch the misplaced youngling being adopted, looking so different than what he truly was.

She found herself watching the child a lot, through good or bad. She cried when he cried, raged when the world was just unfair...

It was almost like having a child again, and the family that he was adopted into, was one blood-linked to herself making him her child, in a way. After all, she'd once crafted three items for her three children, and the family lines still carried them.

He was clearly her favourite, but she could not interfere as Fate rattled her chains and forced him onto a path of Prophesy.

Then he chose life, over Fate's ending of Death.

And she laughed.

She could save this one...


	3. Chapter Two: Crumbling paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went... a bit crazy this chapter, thankfully Chaosdancer12 beta'd it for me or its have a whole lot more mistakes. Have no clue how often chappies will be long or short

He was getting weaker...

So much weaker..

Quicker and quicker, day by day.

Soon enough, he'd have to stay at the hospital, he would be too weak to look after himself.

The healers had no idea what was wrong with him.

Harry had won the war, but now, he was dying, by inches.

He hadn't told his friends, he didn't want want them to worry over his worrisome state.

The other day, he'd written his will, leaving most of it to Teddy, with a few concessions for others.

But the reason that he knew death was coming, was that the other day, he'd awoken to find the death stick, and the stone, on his bedside table.

The last Potter told no one, as he'd make sure the items would be truly lost with him.

He'd found out so many things since the last battle, like the fact that he and Ginny were horrible for each other.

He'd even found out that he'd been a foundling, magically adopted by his parents.

It was then that he decided that if he could, he'd leave and never come back, and while he had friends here.. this place.. wasn't his home.

**_No... This world was never your home_ ** _..._

"Oh, this is nice.. I'm hearing things now.." Harry hoarsely laughed.

**_Come my child, it is time to talk_ ** _.._

Harry Potter vanished, as the world began to crumble.

OoOoO

_Ring-a-ring-a-rosies_

_A pocket full of posies_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall down  
  
_

_The king has sent his daughter_

_To fetch a pail of water_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall down  
  
_

_The robin on the steeple_

_Is singing to the people_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall down  
  
_

_The wedding bells are ringing_

_The boys and girls are singing_

_A tissue, a tissue_

_We all fall down._   
  


Chains rattled, and a world collapsed.

Fate laughed.

 _Another Story finished._ Fate sang.

And it ended.

OoOoO

Harry was floating, with light everywhere around himself.

He didn't feel sick, or in pain...

It was like he was a being without a body.

**_Long ago, a being grew jealous, for his story was of hate and darkness.._ **

**_He looked to his neighbour, of a brighter story where a him was happy._ **

**_That Brighter story had a child, loved by both of his parents, even if one was soulless._ **

**_The dark one broke into the other story, and he stole the child._ **

"Why?"

**_Jealousy, rage... the child was born brighter then his counterpart_ **

"That's horrible.." Harry cried.

**_The brighter parents chased the dark one across their multiple stories, and in desperation and hatred the dark one threw the child to the void_ **

"Void?"

**Where anything that enters it is shredded to non existence, and forgotten for eternity**

**_The parents grieved and cried, their child lost_ **

**_Then, they realized that they could remember their child, and that he may still live_ **

"Did he?"

_**Oh yes, he lives to this day, child. But they were still chained by Fate's design as all beings are, unless they break them by choosing their own Destiny at the right moment** _

**"The child... it's me..." Harry said, in disbelief.**

_**Yes my dear, you broke Fate's chains and you chose your own Destiny And because of that, I, Destiny can send you home, as this world has come to it's final end** _

**"Will... I be happy?" Harry softly asked.**

_**You will be my child Now.. we have much to discuss...** _

OoOoO

Harry collapsed on the ground, in a forest that he suddenly found himself in, breathing heavily, and feeling a bit dizzy.

"Watch that first step." Harry said woozily, and he slowly started to get up, laying on the dirt wasn't the best thing to do.

Then, he saw his hands.

"What the?!" He cried, and he rushed to find a reflective surface.

"It would have been nice to be told that I'd be a skeleton child..." Harry said, in shock.

Meanwhile, Destiny wondered if she had forgotten something.


	4. Chapter Three: Lost paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support for this story so far everyone, between your support and ChaosDancer12 editing I've been updating it at a quick speed.Lets hope I don't get writers Block XD

"Think, think... think Harry..." The now smol skeleton child said, walking back and forth, his strange star shaped yellow-green shaded.. eye lights? Stared blankly around himself.

After discovering his new... face, he'd found out that Destiny had given him new clothing. A dark grey t-shirt, black loose jeans and white sneakers with little yellow stars on them. He also seemed to be wearing a silvery jacket that went to his knees, with a deep hood.

"This... isn't helping." Harry finally said, rubbing his hands against his face in frustration.

It wasn't that strange, you'd think that now, he was apparently a walking, and talking, magical skeleton, he'd feel like bones. He did not, and he played with his face, which was more elastic and soft.

His stomach rumbled, and he had no food, or any idea where to find it...

For all that he knew, he could be in the middle of nowhere...

Greaaaaaaaaaat...

His stomach rumbled, again, in hunger.

"Wait..." He said, freezing, and he pulled up his shirt, to stare at his non existent stomach.

"How does this work?!" He said, he was rather freaked out by the fact that he could be hungry, when he didn't have a stomach to digest any food that he could eat...

The once Potter began to panic, agitating his unfamiliar body.

He threw up.

"I'm done... just done..." Harry said.

He'd just thrown up paint.

Ewwwww

OoOoO

Like many times in the past, Dream carefully cleaned the room.

Staring at, and touching toys that had never gotten a chance to be used, a room that had never gotten a chance to house it's occupant for more then two hours...

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he let them fall...

A child that he never got to raise.

They searched and searched, but still, they never found a trace.. not even dust.

The void didn't have his child, because they remembered him.

Dream almost wished he could bring the fell Ink back to life, just to kill him again.

Seeing Ink kill him, had not made it feel any better, other than the fact that the other Ink couldn't force others to suffer again.

Then, the world was spinning.

An intense feeling of agitation... so far away.

He shouldn't be able to feel feelings like this, from so far away.

"Palette?" Dream said as darkness claimed him..

It couldn't be.. right?

OoOoO

Destiny hummed to themselves as she finally finished inserting her chosen child into his home Multiverse. It had taken longer than she thought, especially since Fate was so strong their and he was a Fate free being.

Still... she hadn't liked the fact she had to enact a price to move him.

But it was a price that had to be paid.

While she had created the three items for her long passed children, the wand of Destiny and the stone were too dangerous to be allowed into her chosen's home Multiverse. She had let him keep the invisibility cloak, for it carried many memories and carried the least harm. So she bound it to his Soul, and she changed it's shape to a hooded jacket that could go truly invisible.

She had also formally asked him to be her chosen, for he was magically adopted by her mortal descendants, making him another one of her descendants. This adoption had given him the gift of human Magic, which he would have to relearn, while he learned how to use his true Magic.

At this moment in time, he would not remember their full conversation, for he'd been naught but a Soul, at that time, and he'd been traumatized by that fact the world he'd grown up on, was gone, forever..

Time would tell how long it would take for him to learn how to access his inventory Magic, she'd left a surprise there, for him...

OoOoO

"Hey, are you okay?!" A voice cried, in concern.

Harry yawned, he'd fallen asleep in a hollow tree using his jacket as a pillow/blanket. He stretched and he blinked, and then, he blinked again.

"Are you okay, you shouldn't be sleeping in the woods!" The owner of the voice asked him, with a concerned look on their face.

Starry eye lights stared into a single purple eye light, with a white hood, and a brilliant red scarf, surrounding a child's face.

Harry had just ran into his first Monster.


	5. Chapter Four: Painted Goth

When one walked into the woods to play, one didn’t expect to come across another sleeping child inside a tree.

Children shouldn’t be sleeping outside.

“Hey, are you okay?!” he asked concerned, the other child yawned and stretched before blinking sleepily up at him.

Ohhh... he thought in glee, the other had Star eyelights which wasn’t seen often.

“I’m fine...” the other boy said after starting a moment at him, getting to his feet he grabbed apparently a silvery jacket he’d been using to cover himself.

It was then that Goth realized something.

The other monster was cute.

“Oh! Your face is flushed!” the other child looking at him in concern.

“Its nothing, I’m Goth by the way,” Goth said, forcing himself to stop the skeleton version of blushing.

“Harry, just Harry,” the other said softly.

“Harry, that’s a rather human name,” Goth said curious.

“I was raised by Humans,” Harry admitted, at that Goth looked in surprise... he’d never heard of a human raised monster. Monster raised human Chara or Frisk, but never the other way.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yup... your actually the first other monster I met,” Harry said looking a bit embarrassed.

“What about your parents!” Goth said in disbelief.

“I only had my foster parents, and they’ve... been gone for a very long time,” Harry whispered.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Goth relied softly

“Its fine Gothy, it was a very long time ago.”

“Wait.. Gothy?” Goth said looking at the other, Harry blushed a pleasant green-yellow went across his face.

“Sorry, slipped out,” Harry said embarrassed.

“No, its fine I liked it,” Goth beamed, finally met someone his age and he already got a nickname.

“So do you live around here?” Harry asked curious, finally pulling on his jacket which Goth would admit was nice looking.

“Oh no, mother and father and I are on vacation, what about you?” Goth asked, curious on what AU Harry came from.

“Nah, Home doesn’t exist anymore. But... these trees are rather huge, I bet I can build a nice place here... food might be an issue though,” Harry muttered.

“Wait.. what do you mean doesn’t exist anymore?” Goth asked alarmed, starry eyelights looked at him confused.

“Its gone now, its story finished... I was told only reason I could leave is that I wasn’t originally from there,” Harry said humming a bit, turning to look at the trees thoughtfully again.

“That’s not right, that means you don’t have a home,” Goth said unhappily.

“Home is where the soul is,” Harry said shrugging.

“Know what, your coming with me!” Goth said, grabbing the other child’s hand and pulling towards there camp.

It. wouldn’t click on for a while that Harry hadn’t been drained by his powers.

But, that was much later.


End file.
